


A semi canon oc hangs out with Disney Villains

by KingFranPetty



Series: Kablooie and Phooey in Non Canon! [21]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Duck Universe, Disney's House of Mouse (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Disney Multiverse, Gaston Being Gaston (Disney), Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Short One Shot, Silly, The main character is an edgy preteen that probably hates your favorite Disney character, This Is STUPID, Villains, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: So whenever there's four duck triplets, the fourth one is Phooey Duck. However if there's more than four, that extra is Kablooie Duck. I made a original character based on that.
Series: Kablooie and Phooey in Non Canon! [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776496
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	A semi canon oc hangs out with Disney Villains

So Ducktales Season 3 is ending and that's the final season. Kablooie Duck decides to visit the House of Mouse but none of the heroes want to sit at the same table as Kablooie. Which is reasonable because Kablooie is a villain coded, sadistic, predatory, violent, feral, arsonist, slightly radioactive mutant, edgy preteen boy who idolizes villains. Normally this wouldn't be a problem as Donald would just ask his nephew to help run the joint. However, Donald Duck isn't working tonight so Kablooie Duck goes to sit with the villains in the hopes of seeing his idol and hero Negaduck.

Negaduck isn't there, instead there's a bunch of other villains. Since Kablooie is a villain coded queer, he figures that hanging out with queer coded villains would make him in good company. He is wrong. How? Well let me explain.

Maleficent and Kablooie are talking about how all the Disney heroes are dumb and Mickey is a rat. Kablooie get asks her to set him on fire. Maleficent is surprised he isn't harmed by the flames. (You know, Kablooie means explosion so it's only natural that he should be powered by fire. In case anyone was confused.) Everything is going great. They hit it off at first, but then Kablooie Duck tries getting personal to her as he thinks she could be a friend. By personal, I mean the preteen boy talks about how he loves his brothers. By this point, she realizes he is one of Donald's nephews so kicks him from her table.

You see, Maleficent doesn't like Donald Duck because Donald keeps ruining her evil plots in Kingdom Hearts. Kablooie Duck isn't a canon Triplet so he has never been in a Kingdom Hearts game and wouldn't understand why she kicked him.

Kablooie Duck goes to Cruella De Vil, they start up a chat. They chat and smoke a bit, note that Kablooie can't legally smoke so he smokes matchsticks instead, it's a casual thing. That's when Cruella starts talking about skins and furs. Kablooie is an animal who lives in a world of animals so thinks she's talking about using Sentient Animals, so he questions her about it. Cruella being herself, makes a joke about using his skin for a particular piece. The duckling isn't sure how serious she is so leaves. Given who he was talking to, she could be serious even if it's a joke.

So next, is Ursula. Kablooie Duck tries to sit at her table but it's wet from her water tank. Ursula becomes upset when he tries drying off the table by setting everything on fire. He agrues that water makes him sick. (You know, powered by fire therefore weak to ice and water logic. Probably a good thing that he didn't sit next to Elsa.) Ursula agrues that fire might kill her. The two are unable to reach an agreement so he leaves without setting anything on fire.

Gaston doesn't get within five feet of Kablooie Duck before they start an agruement about how meat should be cooked and if wearing a kilt is manly. The fight gets even worse when Kablooie calls Gaston a weakling and a coward for not liking feminine men. The two arm wrestled to settle it. Kablooie wins but Gaston calls him a cheater for using fire buffs halfway through the match. It was kinda cheating as Kablooie gains more strength from fire. In the end, the staff have to separate them so they stop fighting.

The staff bring the preteen to a different table. This table has Jafar at it. Kablooie Duck thinks Jafar hates rich people as much as he does due to Jafar complaining about the king, and the prince, and the princess. This thought doesn't last long because when Kablooie talks about eating the rich, Jafar takes personal offense to the idea. Starkid Jafar this is not. Not wanting to deal with that today, that being royal people drama, Kablooie Duck leaves the table.

Seeing someone who he thinks hates rich people and royalty as much as himself, Kablooie Duck goes to sit with Captain Hook. However Captain Hook hates children so he kicks him from the table.

The Evil Queen reminds Kablooie Duck of Magica De Spell. Which is to say, The Evil Queen was a terrible parent and abusive to top it off. So being the terrible and violent child he is, he immediately tries setting her on fire. This fails as she just magics him away.

Scar is rambling off about how he hates his brother and his brother's dumb kid and how his brother and his dumb kid shouldn't be king. Kablooie Duck hears this and notes the raw meat being eaten. The duckling happily goes to sit at the table. The conversation goes a little something like this.

Kablooie Duck: I heard you hate the king.

Scar: Yeah, why?

Kablooie Duck: So you think there shouldn't be a king?

Scar: No, I should be king.

Kablooie Duck:... I hate royalty.

Now Hades and Kablooie Duck don't actually fight each other. They just spent a minute saying the Zeus from their universe sucks. So they get along well. Kablooie even shows him that he is immune to fire. After that the conversation dries up as they have anything else in common. Hades suggests that because Kablooie likes fire, he should talk to a guy he knows. 

Since Hade and him hit it off, Kablooie Duck does that. Unfortunately that guy was Frolla and Kablooie has to be dragged away by the staff. As Kablooie heard Frolla say a slur, you know which one, and went feral with rage. What can I say? The kid just does not like bigots.

The kid just also doesn't like abusers so his chat with Lady Tremaine and Gothel ends when they bring up their daughters. Which is to say, he demands they apologize for what they did by threatening to beat them to death with his chair and the staff are done with this so he gets kicks out of the place. The staff also call Della Duck to pick up the feral creature that she calls her son. (Mainly because after they kicked him out, he started arguing with Mickey Mouse over Walt Disney being a racist.)

And that kids is why Kablooie Duck is permanently banned from the House of Mouse.

The End!


End file.
